Birds of a Feather
by water mixed flame
Summary: Minako sees something that she never would have dreamed could have happened.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

A/N: Don't even ask what I was even thinking when I wrote this cuz I didn't think at all. I don't even think that the title has anything to do with the story. Let me know what you think.

,,,.,

Birds of a Feather

You know, when I went out this morning, I never thought that I would ever see what I've seen today. I mean, today was just supposed to be a nice relaxing day, nothing weird or out of the ordinary was _supposed _to happen. But, as luck would have it, something did happen. Something weird, something that I doubt that I'll forget anytime in the near future.

You see, I had woken up and had gone about my daily routine, which included trudging like a zombie out of my room with my soft, red blanket in my hand, and tripping over said blanket and falling down the stairs and falling back asleep at the bottom. Man, my parents really should put up a blockade by the stairway or something, cuz at this point I'm _so_ going to lose more brain cells and if that happens, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Rei.

But anyways, besides that, I got dressed, ate and decided to go jogging in the park. Little did I know, I'd end up running into the fiery miko squatting by the pond and doing something that looked, well, strange. Scratch that, she was doing something _waaaaaaayyyyy_ strange. I mean strange to the point that I thought she must have lost **all **of her brain cells or something. So, being the curious person I am, and not one on letting an opportunity go by where I may be able to blackmail the miko into a date, I jogged over to Rei.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

What Happened

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rei!!" I called, waving to the still miko while jogging up to her, "Hey Rei!"

Rei just continued to squat there, completely ignoring me, and as I neared her, I could here her talking to something. I stopped right behind her, breathing a little heavily after jogging down the park's paved path way for about 10 minutes.

"Hey Rei, nice weather we're having…." I trailed off, shaking my blonde head in disbelief, "What the heck?"

The miko continued ignoring me, and went on talking animatedly to the thing in front of her. No, wait. Make that _things_ in front of her.

"What the heck are you doing!?" I yelled, smacking the miko outside of her head.

Rei jumped and rubbed her sore head with a low whimper. She turned to look over her shoulder meet my clear, irritated, cerulean eyes with a childish pout.

"If you haven't noticed yet I'm trying to make friends with these ducks." she whined slightly, gesturing the continuously gathering swarm of ducks with her head.

I sweat dropped and stared at her in disbelief, stuttering out, "Wh- What did you say?"

Rei's pout grew, and her amethyst pools shown childishly, "I said that I'm trying to make friends with these ducks." Then without warning, her face lit up with pure excitement, and I could barely comprehend anything as she began bouncing in place like a happy rabbit saying animatedly, "And guess what Minako! It's working!!"

My butt hit the supple grass on the ground instantly, when my brain registered what she said. With a shaking hand, I felt her head for any signs of a fever, actually praying that the miko was just being delusional.

"O.K. Rei-chan, take a deep breath and-"

"Quak!!"

I jumped along with Rei and my heart leapt to my throat in surprise. The Miko whirled around instantly and beamed at the ducks that had gathered around her, continuing to make duck noises happily.

Shakily, I stood up, brushing off my sweatpants before turning my attention back to the miko and said, "Listen, if anyone asks, I **so** don't know you, got that!?" I pointed a finger at her only to get ignored once again.

I felt jealousy worm its way in me as Rei was paying more attention to the ducks than to me, and was about to say something to the duck speaking miko when she let out a squeal of bliss and shot to her feet, clapping her hands with joy.

"Yay!!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"Wh- What?" I asked with much hesitation. I mean who can blame me? I was really getting freaked out.

Rei spun around to me with a million-watt smile gracing her glowing face, "They said that they'll be my friends!!"

I stumbled back, nearly falling on my but again after hearing that, but thankfully I managed to catch myself in time.

"Well!" Rei said, ignorant to the fact that I nearly fell, **again, "I believe that this is the time to part! Farewell my beautiful Mina-chan!!"**

**I watched in complete petrifaction, my mouth ajar in shock as Rei marched out of the park with an army of ducks lined behind her. **

"**Forward my ducky minions! On towards the horizon!!"**

**That was the last thing I heard her say, and lucky for me, a passerby caught everything on film. With a little persuasion I got my hands on the treasure and can't wait until tomorrow so I can use it against the usually stoic miko. That is if she isn't on something, or doesn't have her secret duck army hiding somewhere, waiting for me to let my guard down to jump me and toss me into a closet. But if that's the case, then I'll just deal with it as it comes.**

**The End.**


End file.
